The Best Valentine
by Matchmaker99
Summary: Well this fic is all about Takari, Mimato, a bit Kenyako and Sorato perhaps ? it's all about friendship ,love ,etc and a bit humor .Just Read it ~__~


It's Valentine Day and all girls in Odaiba 's Elementary want to give their hand made chocolate for the boy that their have cr

Hi people ! my name is Matchmaker99 .Well this fic is all about friendship, love, etc I hope you can enjoy it , if my grammar is mess (English is my second language so my vocabulary is limited too) I'm really sorry but at least you can read it (if you understand English I mean ! ) I add Takari, Taiora (my most fav couple ! ^_^ ) along with a bit Kenyako , Mimato (actually I want to make it to be Koumi but well I change my mind after I look Mimi & Yamato fan art,they look so kawaii !! in that picture so I decided to make it to be Mimato ,sorry Koumi fans !) and yeah Sorato perhaps ? This fic is safe for kid but maybe is more better if your age is 12+ I spend a week to write this I mean type it ^_~ this fic is pretty long ,I suggest you to bring a coffee, well just read it ! the italic words is mean my words ^_^ .

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon ,and bla… bla.. this fic just a fan-fic

Taichi ,Yamato, Sora is 17 .Mimi (she move back to Odaiba ) & Koushirou is 16 .Takeru , Hikari,Daisuke,and Ken is 14 . Miyako is 15 now.

The Best Valentine   
  
(_It's Friday now_)

"Morning, Hikari !", Hikari turn back and see the cheerful Miyakosmiling to her 

"Morning Miyako " greet her back along with her angelic smile

"So Kari who's the lucky guy that u want to give a chocolate ?" ask Miyako curiously .

"Chocolate for what ?" ask Hikari confusedly   
"Huh ,don't tell me you don't what day will come in Sunday !" Miyako look very surprised   
"I know it's February 14th ,ooh wait I know . How can I forget, it's valentine, right ? "  
"Yes , how can you forget about this every girls in this world wait for this day ! so who's the lucky boy ?"  
"I don't know Miyako ,I even forget about this ,how can I think about which boy I'll give a chocolate .How about you ?"  
"Of course I'll give it to Ken ( her cheek getting red ) but I guess I'll give Daisuke, Takeru, and Iori too .But the different I'll make a special one for Ken "  
"I see , well I guess like the usually I'll give to all of our friends Takeru,Daisuke,Ken, Iori, and my brother of course.  
" But don't you want to give the special one to the person you have crush on ? and I guess all boy in here really want to get a chocolate from you ,I hear all boys in 8th grade talked about you and really curious about which boy you will a chocolate ! "  
"Actually I don't have one ,Miyako "  
"I don't believe it ,how about Takeru ?, u know all girls in here look they plan to give all of their chocolate for him " ask Miyako with slyly smile  
"Me and TK just a close friend and I don't care about that girls ,it's their own right to decided which person they plan to give a chocolate for "  
"Well if you say so ,but listen valentine is a gold chance to express your feeling to the boy that u liked ,and this day just come once a year .And I guess u don't want to regret about this right ?"  
"Thanks for the good advice Miyako (she's smiling) but I guess I 'm still in my last decision,hey Miyako can u help me with this problem ? I don't really great in cooking last time I made a cake it's burned "  
"Okay no problem I'll help u out, hey the bell is ringing come on we don't want to be late right ? "  
"You bet, let's go !"  
  


Odaiba High School 

"Sora can you help me out with my chocolate problem, I know you good in cook "asked Mimi  
"Huh ? chocolate for what ?" asked Sora  
"Hello earth to Sora ! Sunday it's a Valentine day "  
"Really ?oh yeah.. you right I'm really busy for everything at this lately so I can't remember everything in this small head (she pointed her head ) "  
"Well at least you already know about this . So which boy you will give your chocolate ,huh ?"  
"I think I'll not give to anyone in this year "   
"Oh come on Sora ,if this because Yamato ,you and him already break up for 4 months ! if I don't wrong "  
"No it's not because him, I just don't have any spirit to make a chocolate because you know I busy with my club ,my mom 's flower shop, school ,and everything "  
"Hey ,I'll give you a spirit ,I'm your best friend remember ? , Let's go to my house today and we'll help each other to make a great chocolate " said Mimi cheerfully

"Well I guess you right , but which person you will give your chocolate, Mimi ?"  
"Of course to all of our friends, Taichi,Yamato, Koushirou, and Joe I also plan to send my chocolate to Michael in USA "

"Well that's a lot of person do you think we can make it in one day ?"  
"Ooh Sora I don't mean about big chocolate, just a small but cute "  
"Well okay I'll help you out ,uum do you already buy the stuff that we need to make a chocolate ?"  
"Yeah ,of course . Well I must go now Sora see u in the break time, k ?"  
"Okay, see ya !""See ya !"  
  
Art Class ,class 11-3  
Sora walk to her first class and see Taichi telling a story to Yamato it seem a funny story because both of them giggling .After she break up with Yamato they become a good friends to talk and share problem ,both Yamato & Sora realized that they just belong to be a friends not a lovers. "Morning boys !" greet her and sit beside Taichi  
"Morning, Sora !"greet them both   
"So what's up ? what 're you guys talking about ,huh ?"   
"It's about (giggling ..) u know Takeda ? he really hope to get a chocolate from Sawa ; girl from 10-5 class so he try to get information about the boy that Sawa will give a chocolate to .So he go to her class (giggling..) and he see Sawa and her friends talking about Valentine and he try to listen it ,But he really get a bad luck today while he try to listen about it ,he slipped to Sawa and her friends side and the really bad moment is his face is falling to a chocolate cake that Sawa's make ,if u look his face expression you will remember it forever it's look that he want to buried his body to the floor .(giggling.. ) so I guess he don't have any chance to get the chocolate anymore poor Takeda" said Taichi (_I know it's not funny but that's my best try .Sorry ^_^)_   
"Really wow that's really a bad experience ,I hope he'll be okay "  
"Don't be so sensitive Sora, Takeda always get a bad luck about love, he'll get better soon and try to find another princess for him" said Yamato with funny expression .  
"Yeah Yamato right !" agree Taichi   
"Hey Sora ,do you want to give me a chocolate ? Chocolate is the only thing that I like in Valentine and I don't eat any chocolate for a weeks ,so can you ?" ask Taichi with hopely face  
"Hey Taichi don't be so selfish I want it too ,hey can u give me another one Sora ?" ask Yamato   
"Don't worry guys I guess I'll make it for all of you include Koushirou and Joe "  
"Great ,chocolate I waiting for you !" said Taichi with Romeo style  
After that three of them laughing together ,then the bell is ringing and they stop chatting and prepare for the lesson.

Break time, Odaiba Junior High School 

"Hey Kari !" greet Daisuke from her back  
"Hi ,Daisuke "  
"Want to sit together to have lunch ?"

"Sure, let's go "  
"Wow she said yes. me and Kari sitting alone it's like my dream come true !"

"Huh ?""Nothing,nothing let's take our sit "  
And they both sit in the empty chair's   
"Hey Kari do you plan to give a chocolate for someone ?" ask Daisuke curiously   
"Yeah, to my brother Taichi and of course you, Takeru, Ken and Iori "  
"Really ?wow thanks Hikari ! but don't u want to give the special one to the boy that you liked ?"  
"No, I don't interest about somebody right now. Why you really care about this anyway ,Daisuke?"  
"No, no… I mean I.. I.. just curious about it ,hey let's eat our lunch okay ?" said Daisuke try to change the topic  
"Okay "  
"Hey guys !" greet TK ,Ken & Miyako also with him "Can we join ?"  
"Sure ,it'll be fun !" said Kari   
"Oh no, my important moment is ruined AGAIN !" said Daisuke to himself   
"Hey Daisuke ,why you look so bad huh ? something wrong ?" ask Ken   
"Ken, you know Daisuke always look grumpy in everyday " said Miyako with grumpy expression  
All of them laugh expect Daisuke who look embarrassed .  
"I''M NOT A GRUMPY PERSON ! my mood just not good right now !"  
"Yeah, yeah,come on let's eat our lunch !" said Miyako  
"Miyako ,so about our plan, what time I must go to your house ?"  
" You can come to my house in 4 PM okay ?"  
"Okay "  
"Hey what plan ?" ask TK  
"We plan to make a chocolate together, TK "answer Kari  
"Hey Miyako I never knew you can cook , don't u afraid that your chocolate's taste just like a rock like last time your fried noodle is brunt " tease Daisuke   
"At least I can cooking, Daisuke hear from Kari that in Cooking class your cake taste is like a grass "  
"WHAT ? it's not !""It's yes !""It's not !""It's yes !"

"Okay, okay stop fighting let's eat our lunch we just have 7 minutes left " said Ken try to stop their argument. 

"Great so because Daisuke's stupidness I can't finished my lunch "  
"Me ? you start tease me first !"  
"I'm not !""Yes you're !""I'm not !"  
Ken &Takeru and Hikari just can shake their head look at their argument 

Break time, Odaiba High School 

"Hey Sora ,Taichi,Yamato !" call Mimi from her seat ,she sit with Koushirou (still with his laptop )  
"It's Mimi & Koushirou let's join them "said Sora to Taichi & Yamato  
And they join Mimi and Koushirou .  
"Finally I can have a seat I 'm really hungry and I guess I can eat ten burgers in 5 minutes !" said Taichi   
"I wonder how can you never being fat ,Taichi ,maybe because your soccer practice, if not maybe you already be a really big monster "said Mimi  
"Come on Mimi life is for fun, and food is the fun "

"Whatever !"  
"Hey Koushirou , what're you doing with your laptop ?" ask Yamato  
"I try to repair my laptop,it get a love mail Virus " his eyes still in his laptop   
"Love mail Virus ? what the hell ? even a virus get a valentine influence "said Taichi  
" I never hear that virus before what kind of virus ?" ask Sora  
"Yesterday I open my inbox and there's a hundred of email said "I love you " in the subject and my laptop screen is get messed up and finally it's off ,I try to repair it with a cleaner disk "

"Well love just not attack a human even a computer too " said Yamato  
"Sora, I wonder if you can stay in my house for one night (tomorrow it's Saturday so there's no school time ),so we have a lot time to do with our plan " said Mimi   
"Good idea well after I go home I'll try to get my mom' s permission "  
"Plan, what plan ?"ask Yamato   
"We'll make chocolate for everyone ,Yamato "answer Mimi  
"Really ?hey Mimi can you make a big chocolate with a soccer ball shape ,Mimi ?"  
"In your dream ,Taichi!"  
"Huh , you're so stingy Mimi, Sora can you ?" with hopely look  
"Well I will think about it Taichi " said Sora with a soft giggling  
"Hey it's Mariko Hatasee right ?" ask Mimi to Sora   
"Yeah she's the prettiest girl in this school ,she's smart and very athletic too, sometimes I get jealous about her talent in sport , why do you ask Mimi ?"  
"No. Just …,she keep staring at us since we seat "   
Sora see Mariko chatting with her friends , she see her cheek is red and her friend look tease her and her cheek getting redder. "Maybe it's just your feeling,Mimi"  
"No I'm pretty sure she do that " and then they look she stand up and walk to their place

"See she coming to our seat ""Who ?" ask Taichi confusedly after finished his sandwich  
"Mariko Hatasee "  
And now she' s right behind Yamato, Koushirou, and Taichi   
"Hello " greet her softly ,her cheek is red and she look very nervous  
Everyone turn back to her expect Koushirou (^_^) "Hi" Sora and Mimi greet her  
"Hi, Mimi & Sora, right ?"asked her   
They're nodding together ,both of them have no idea what she will do  
"Hi for all of you guys, can I talk with you Taichi ?"  
Then Sora and Mimi staring at each other and their face expression look said "Ooh that's what she mean "  
"Me, what ? you can said it now ,the break time will be over in 5 minutes "ask Taichi

'"I think I can't said it now can we meet after school ?"  
"I'm sorry but I have a soccer practice ,if that's really important you can said it now "  
She look disappointed but she still smiling "Well okay if you thought so, maybe we can talk later, see ya !" then she running to the school's hall then all of her friend try to follow her.

"What happen to her, she's very weird " ask Taichi  
"Who know ? ,girlis hard to though " said Yamato 

Then the bell is ringing , all of them finished their lunch and go to the next class, but Mimi must drag Koushirou form his laptop first ^_^

P.E Class, class 8-2 

The boys 're marathon now , and the girls is playing soft ball . 

Hikari's running to the next base now but unfortunately she slipped ,and falling down "Ouw !"

Her friends include Takeru come to see her condition after see that.

"Yagami,are you okay ? ask the P.E Teacher, Mr Chiba

"I don't ,my foot is really hurt, It's hard to move it "

" Let me see " Mr Chiba check her foot 

"It's look twisted , I'll take you to the nursery room "

"Let me do that ,Sir .I'll take care her " said Takeru

"Can you do that ,Takaishi ?"

"Yeah of course ,trust me ,Sir "

"Okay, I'll trust you "

"I'll help you to stand up, Hikari " she take her hand ,and ( _you know what right ? )_

Then both of them walk to the nursery room

"Are you okay ,Hikari ?"

"Yeah but my foot is not "

"It'll be okay soon ,I'll promise "

Finally they arrived in the nursery room

"Excuse me , Miss , my friend's foot is twisted can you treat her ?"ask her to the nurse

"Okay ,take her to the chair I'll check her foot "said that nurse

Takeru help Hikari to sit in that chair, the that nurse check her foot 

"It's this hurt ?" she press her foot 

"Ouch ! yes it's really hurt "

"It's look your bone is move a little bit .I'll make your bone back to the right place ,but it'll be a little hurt but after that you'll be fine "

"Okay do what do you think is best, nurse "

"Sure, it just a bit hurt don't worry "

"I'll be with you Hikari "he hold her hand 

"Thanks Takeru (she's smilling) ,can you do it now, nurse ?" 

"Okay " she start to move that bone

"OUW ! It's hurt " scream Hikari ,she still hold Takeru's hand tightly

Takeru is really worried, his face is almost as pale as Hikari's , he also hold Hikari's hand tightly

"Okay it's done ,I'll get a medicine for you "

Hikari is crying now "It will be okay Hikari " Takeru's hugging her "It'll be okay "

The nurse is come "Here the medicine ,eat this (she give the medicine) .You will just fine after eat this"

"Thank you , (Takeru take the medicine ,the he help Hikari to eat the medicine ) eat this Hikari , you'll be okay after eat it "

Hikari eat the medicine with Takeru's help 

"I guess you need to take a rest in this room for a while ,you just have one hour left for school, right ?" she ask Takeru

"Yes we're "

"Good , (she write something in the paper ) who's your name ?" ask her to Hikari 

"Yagami, Yagami Hikari "

"Okay ,here give this to the teacher in your next class " she give that paper to Takeru 

"Said that she need a rest for a while "

"Okay I will , I must go now Hikari , I'll check up you later, okay ?"

"Yeah, thanks Takeru " she try to smile even she feel so hurt

Takeru leave the nursery room and go to his next class

It's 2.45 PM (_I know usually is 3 pm but come on this' s a fan fiction_ ), and the school is over 

  
"Hey Sora want to walk together ?" ask Taichi  
"Sure ,Mimi has a business with her cheerleading club ,and I guess walk with friend is more fun " said Sora with her lovely smile   
"Good, Yamato has a business with his band too ,and Koushirou is too busy with his laptop "  
"Yeah I know ,you look wet ,you just played soccer right ? " ask Sora

"Yeah ,I 'm practice for the next tournament ,I must practice hard because I'm the captain "

"I'll support you Taichi, your last play is absolutely great "  
"Thanks, I'm practice hard for it , hey maybe sometimes we can play soccer together again like old time "  
"No, I think I already forget about play soccer ,Taichi. And my mother won't let me ,she always want me to be more like girl "  
"I guess you already like a girl ,(he take his soccer ball from his sport bag ) let's try your skill Sora, take this ! "  
"Huh ? "Sora look Taichi kick the ball , she doesn't have other choose so she kick it back to Taichi 

"Great kick Sora ! " he catch the ball

"Thanks ,well but it's make my leg a bit hurt ,I guess I prefer play tennis for now "  
"Okay that's up to you ,but if you have time I hope we can play soccer together again "  
"I'll think about it ,Taichi "  
"And Sora uum… ,if you don't want to give me a chocolate is fine too ,I just joking about all of that chocolate things " said Taichi  
"Hey Taichi , I'll give you don't worry and maybe I'll make it in soccer ball shape like you want "  
"Really ,wow I can wait for it .You're so nice, Sora !"  
"Thanks "

"And who's the lucky boy that get a special chocolate from you Sora ?"  
"No ,I guess I don't have someone special now, since I break up from Yamato I don't want to get into a love relationship at least in this year "  
"I see but do u know that many boys want to be your boy friend I guess ,you're pretty, nice, and kind ,everyone like you "  
"Really ? wow thanks for the compliment I felt I'll flying to the sky ,Taichi .But I guess your compliment is too good for me"  
Taichi realized what he just say and he felt embarrassed so he say nothing.   
"How about you Taichi ? I'm pretty sure there're a lot girl try to get your attention since 7th grade, right ?" ask Sora curiously   
"Well I'm not that popular but yeah it's true but I don't like any of them ,and girl that I like seem doesn't care about me "  
"Really ? who's that lucky girl ?"  
"No… I.. I.. mean a girl in my imagination ,Sora "  
"But you don't say that before "  
"You know me, I always get a wrong word to say" said Taichi with nervously giggle  
"Well if you say so and many thanks for comfort me while I'm in the really difficult condition like the last time, Taichi .I realized that I never say thanks for you ,you're really a good friends !"  
"Hey friends always help each other, right ?"  
"Yeah , hey I guess we must separate from here ,thanks for the nice chat, k?"  
"Sure, see ya Sora !""See ya !"   
Taichi gaze at Sora while she's walking in the other direction "That girl is you ,Sora "

Odaiba Junior High School 

After the school finish ,Takeru go to the Nursery room in hurry .After he arrive ,he 's knocking the nursery room's door .

"Come in " 

"How about Hikari ?" ask him

"She 's sleeping now, I'll wake her up "

"Okay " then he look Hikari sleep in the bed peacely,he must admit that she look very pretty with that peacely look.

"You look very worried ,it's she really important for you ?" ask that nurse

"Yeah, she is. She's very important for me "

"Okay (she's smiling ),I'll wake her up now. Hikari ,wake up .Hikari .. ,Hikari …." that nurse try to wake Hikari 

Finally Hikari opening her eyes "where am I ?"

"You in the nursery room now, Hikari. You must wake up and go home now "

"Ooh yeah I forget , but my foot still a bit hurt now "

"You just need to take some rest and it'll be okay "

"Yeah ,come on Hikari I'll accompany you to go home " he help her to stand up.

"Okay , thanks nurse "

"Sure, here the medicine that you must eat ,next time you must be more careful okay ?"

"Yeah I will " she take the medicine 

Hikari and Takeru leave the nursery room , "Need I to call your brother ,Hikari ?"

"No, I'll be fine, Takeru .You don't need to worry "

"But I'm … , listen I'm really cared about you Hikari (he's grabbing her shoulder), and I'm begging to you ,that you much be more careful next time ,okay ? I really worried while you falling down and while that nurse said that your bone is move and everything .You don't who really worried I'm, Hikari ! " said Takeru seriously 

Hikari is really touched by Takeru's word " I know ,Takeru .Don't worry ,I'll be more careful next time .Thanks because you worried about my condition (she's smiling ),and you know what while your hold my hands I fell more stronger and I know you'll be always in my side so I'm no too afraid "

"Friends always help each other, right ?"

"Yeah , and.. I care about you too Takeru, really care " she's smiling once again

They're smiling to each other for a while until they hear Taichi's voice 

"Hey Hikari, Takeru !" greet him 

"Hi ,Taichi -san !""Hi, brother !"

"Hey Hikari, what's happen to your foot ?" ask him worriedly after he see her foot and see Takeru hold her shoulder.

"It's twisted ,but it's already treated .Don't worry brother "

"No, of course I'm worried .Takeru what's happen ?"

"She slipped out while she run in P.E Class, Taichi-san. Her bone is moved a little bit , but the nurse in our school already treat it , she said she just need a rest for a while , just that "

"Okay , Hikari let me carrying you .I don't want your foot is get worse "

"What ? I'm not that weak ,brother I still can walk by my self "

"No I'm force you, come on ""Huh.. ,okay "

Then Taichi carrying her in his back "Let's go home ,little sister you must take a long rest "

"Thanks for your help Takeru ,oh yeah I'm almost forget ,take my bag Takeru and get Yamato's book from there, he left it in art class ,but he'll need it for the test in Monday "

Takeru take Taichi's bag and he find his brother book in there "I get it ,thanks Taichi-san !" 

"Yeah welcome, see ya !" said Taichi

"Good bye Takeru !" said Hikari, along with her angelic smile 

"Bye ,take care !"

  
Odaiba High School ,3.15 PM 

Yamato already finished her band's business and he want to go home right now until he see Mimi and a guy have an argument. That guy grab her hand but she try to release her hand , she also said "Leave me alone !".  
Because the situation don't look good for Mimi he decided to help her ,he walk to their place.

"Hey stop it ,she's a girl why you so rude !" said Yamato to that guy   
"Yamato ! Thanks God you're coming !" said Mimi her face look very pale ,then she release her hand from that guy and go to Yamato's side

"Hey ,blonde guy ! Don't bother us ,I don't have any business with you but I must finished my problem with Mimi!" said that guy   
"But you don't need to be so rude !"

"It's not your business ! now go away I don't have time to talk with you " said that guy

"No, Mimi is my friend and as friend I must help her !"  
"Oh yeah ? try to help your self Mr. Brave !" he point his punch to Yamato's face

"No !" scream Mimi 

But luckily Yamato can escape from his punch "Listen I don't want to fight, we can solve this problem with talk " said Yamato  
"HUH, so you're chicken ,take this !" he try to point his punch once again

To bad ,that punch is too fast ,Yamato can't escape from it ,that guy's punch hit his cheek ,his cheek getting puff up "Yamato, are you okay ?" said Mimi worriedly 

"Okay now it's will be a private problem !" said Yamato angrily 

That two boys fight for a while but Yamato is stronger ,that guy look he already give up and after Yamato 's punching him once again he said " Okay you're more stronger than me ,but I'll come back soon and you'll be sorry for this ! Mimi we'll meet again soon !" then that guy leave the school.

Mimi 's white face getting whiter but she try to calm her self "Yamato are you okay ?" ask her  
"Yeah I'm okay just my cheek is a bit hurt , how about you ?" 

"I'm okay, thanks for your help (she's smiling) let's go to nursery room ,I'll treat your cheek "  
"I think I'm okay ,you don't need to worried "  
"Come on your cheek is become redder now,let's go !"  
Finally Yamato obey her and go to nursery room

"Sit in here I'll try to find ice "   
"Here, place in your cheek " she help Yamato placing that ice in his face  
"I can do it by myself ,Mimi thanks ,who's that guy anyway ?"  
"He's my old friend from America his name is Mike, he said "he love me " and he send many letter and present to me ,I already reject him politely but he keep to bother every time , that's one reason why I decided to move to Japan .But I don't know why he know I'm here ,while I want to go home, he grab my hand and you know what "  
"I guess he really love you "  
"I don't think so if he loves me he will never do things like that ,okay I guess is enough for the ice (she take that ice )"  
Mimi take the ice and take first aid kit box to treat his cheek  
"It'll be hurt a bit "she place the medicine in his cheek

"Ouch ,I guess enough for the medicine Mimi " he grab her hand ,they're staring at each other for a while (you know what happen ,right ? I don't have any idea what I must write ) until Mimi make her self aware and said "Okay ,I'll clean all of this mess ,hey Yamato want to go home together I'm afraid that guy will showed up once again "  
"Sure "  
"Hey thanks a lot for your help Yamato I really appreciate it, if you don't show up I don't have any idea what will happen next "   
"Hey friends help each other, right ? so don't take this so hard ,next time you must more careful, okay ?"  
"Yeah maybe I must take taekwondo course or something "she show a taekwondo style  
After that both of them are laughing . They chat happily until they must separate to other direction

"Okay I'll must go to this way ,see ya Yamato ,once again thanks !"  
"Sure, see ya !"

Yamato staring at Mimi for a while then she said "She's so nice "

Yagami's Residence

Hikari is laying in her bed right now, then somebody knocking the door "Come in "

"Hi dear ,I bring you something to eat, how about your foot ?" ask Mrs Yagami

"It's more better now. Taichi is too excessive about my condition, Mom "

"But you still need a rest ,Hikari. He just want you to be safe because he really cared about you. Taichi is really a good brother "

"Yeah I know ,he is "( she's smiling ) she eat the porridge 

"I hear that Takeru is the one who help you ,huh ?"

"Yeah, he's. He really help me while that "

"Said my thanks to him ,k ?he's nice boy "

"Sure I will " then she remember something"Mom can I ask something ?"

"What ,Hikari?"

"Does if I have a special feelings for someone that different from friendship feelings. Is that love?"

Her mother look surprised for a while "Uum, do you mean that you have that feelings now ?"

"Yeah kinda like that "

"Well you almost 15 in the next year .You already grown up .You're the one who can decided it's love or not "

"But I don't know ,mom .It's weird ,like I think I fell lonely if I don't together with that person ,and I really cared about everything that happen to that person ,I try to stop it but I can't "

Her mother look at her only daughter for a while ,than she smile and touch Hikari's Head "Listen in my opinion it's love Hikari ,I never forbid that you can't have a love relationship for now Hikari, but I hope you choose the right person ,okay ?I don't want you to be hurt or sad because it because you the only daughter that I have "

"Thanks mom, now I can pretty sure about my heart, and trust me he's a right person " said her along with her angelic smile

"Okay , I'll pry for your happiness dear "

Ishida's Residence (the door's bell is ringing )

"Okay I'm coming " Yamato go to the door

He see Takeru stand up in there ,"Hi brother " greet Takeru

"Hey little brother (he's smiling) so what's up ?"

"Here ( he give a book to Yamato ) Taichi said you left it but you'll need this for a test in Monday"

"Thanks ,I search it for a hour"

"Hey what's happen to your cheek, brother ?"

"Somebody punch me, want to come in ?"

"Okay , who punch you huh ?"  
"Just an emotional guy that I never know "

"You don't know him, but he punch you ?"

"Want a drink ?"

"Yes, mineral water please ,I fell so thirsty ""Here "

"So why he punch you ,huh ?

"He try to hurt Mimi, so I try to help her "

" But you don't need to fight with him, Yamato "

"I know I try to talk but he punched me before I said anything "

"I see, well it's your cheek okay ?"

"Yeah Mimi already treat it ,she treat it pretty well " he remember Mimi's beautiful eyes

"Mimi, huh ?"

"Why you look at me like that ?"

"No just wondering ,why your face's expression is like boy in love "

"What ? how can you think like that ?"

"Just a though I remember your face's expression is just like that while you told me you like Sora"

"Am I ? it's just your feeling I'm not falling in love with Mimi and not with anybody too"

"Listen ,brother .I don't care which person you falling in love with .I just want to make sure you choose the right person. Don't make a mistake like you and Sora anymore .I remember how sad you're while you break up with Sora "

"Human always makes a mistake ,Takeru. And once again I'm not falling in love with anybody "

"Okay, if you say so "

"How about you ,little brother, Have you been fall in love with anybody yet ?"

"Revenge, huh ? No I'm not"

"How about Hikari, since you both are best friend I think you have special feeling with her "

"I must admit that I have special feeling for her, but I don't think it's love maybe it more closer to feeling to always protect and help her in every time that she need time "

"Ooh ,just that ,huh ? listen Takeru, Hikari is pretty, nice, kind , she's perfect .Everyone want her . My advice if you like her, why you don't just tell her before other boy get her "

"I don't said that , I like her but as friend or well I don't know and after I look how difficult love relationship between you and Sora, that make me afraid that will happen to me too "

"Me and Sora are wrong but I don't think you and Hikari wrong, you both are perfect couple. I can see from your face that you like her ,you just confused about your feeling right now it's normal in puberty period , it's happen to me too but soon you will realized which person that you care most in your life "

"So Sora is the person that you cared most in you life ?"

"Well in the past yes ,but now I don't think she is but still she's my good friend that I cared and I'll always help her if she need me "

"I don't get it in the past you think she is , but now not ? so your feeling is not right , I don't want to take a risk like you "

"Listen the important thing is now, okay future is important too. Even me & Sora not compatible for each other but I never regret about it, we already have a great time together. But if you never want to try how can you know it's right or wrong ? .Sometimes we must take a risk to raise the happiness , I know the risk is we can regret for it ,but we will learn something from our mistake right ?" it's just a brother advice, okay ?"

Takeru said nothing for a while ,he's thinking about his brother's advice finally he said "Okay maybe you're right ,okay I must go now , please tell my greetings to dad,okay ?"

"Sure, think about my advice , you soon will know that I'm right "

"Okay, see ya !""See ya !"

"I'm lie Takeru, I still love Sora and she's the most person that I cared in this world " said Yamato to himself after Takeru go

Inoue 's Residence

The phone is ringing in Miyako's 

"Let me get it , hello Inoue's Residence here"

"Hi, Miyako ? it's Hikari "

"Hikari ! thank God you call me, what's happen ? I hear that you have an accident in P.E Class "

"My bone is move a little bit, but it's already treated .I just want to tell you I'm sorry I can't go to your house and make chocolate with you ,Miyako "

"It's okay don't worry ,we still have one more day left, right ? oh yeah how about that I came to your house tomorrow morning so we can make it in your house " 

"Well it's good idea ,I'll ask my mom first ,k ?"

"Okay " Miyako wait for a while

"She agree ,Miyako. I'll wait for you tomorrow ,k ?oh yeah what time ?"

"Around 8.00 AM "

"Okay, I must go now, my mom don't let me chat too long "

"Okay,see ya ! I hope your foot 's recover soon !"

"Thanks bye !"

"Poor Hikari " said Miyako, after they finished their talk

Tachikawa's Residence

"I'm home !" said Mimi 

"Mimi ?" said Mrs tachikawa

"Yes mom , what's up ?"   
"I must go to Uncle's Yuji residence I guess your father need my help in there ,we'll back tomorrow maybe about 1.00 PM "  
"Okay mom don't worry about me ,Sora will come too. So I guess I safe "  
"Good I'll go now, the dinner is in the kitchen, be careful dear "  
"I know mom, good bye !"  
Mimi 's staring at her mother until she go "Well this maybe great , no parents " said her

"I'll call Sora "

She call Sora and tell her that she can go to her house now, Sora's promise to get in Mimi's house in 30 minutes.

30 minutes later

"Hi Mimi !" greet Sora

"Hi, come in Sora "

"Where's your parents ?"

"They go to my uncle's house ,to help my uncle's problem "

"Ooh I see ,so it's everything already set ?"

"Sure ,let's go to the kitchen "

And bla … bla… bla… (I'm to lazy to write all , they chat while they cook the chocolate)

"So ,Sora we plan to give it to Taichi, Yamato, Koushirou, and Joe right ?"

"Yeah , but I'll make the special one for Taichi "

"Really ? why ?"

"I'm already promise to him , and after all he already help me for everything in my life ,that's why "

"Okay (she's smiling ) I think I'll give the special one for Yamto, because she already safe me this afternoon "

"From what ? what happen ?"

"My old friend, Mike from America who I already told you my biggest fan ,push me to follow him because he said he want to show something. I don't want to ,but he push me ,he grabbed my hand rudely ,I getting afraid what he will do to me, luckily Yamato showed up and safe me ,and I fell pretty bad because his cheek is injured because me , so I decided to give this chocolate to show my regret and thanks "

"Is he okay ?"

"Yeah not a big injured, it will be fine soon I already treat his cheek "

"That's good ,he's strong guy he'll be recover soon "

"Yeah ,hey you're not jealous ,right ?"

"No of course not I'm just curious ,hey you know Mimi ,this day while Taichi said something ,he say that a girl that he liked look don't care about him then I ask who ? but he just said she's just a girl in his imagination, I wonder is he tell the truth or not ,how about your opinion Mimi ?"

"Come on Taichi's brain never match with his words ,but maybe he don't want to tell you who's that girl ,boy always like that "

"Do you have any idea who's that girl ?"

"Well this just my opinion I think it's you "

"Me ? but.. I don't understand "

"It's because you're too busy with your own business, I can see that he really like you .Everyone can see that by look how he treat you and everything .You're his good friend from kid , how can you don't realized it ,Sora ?"

"Really ? but I think he just consider me as his friend ,Taichi never look care about girl or everything. You know his attitude if we talk about romance ,right ?"

"Hello earth to Sora, boy always like that they're to sensitive about love especially a boy like Taichi. He think love just make him weak, sad, and everything , but who can escape from love ? Believe me he like you even he never said it, but you can look it at his attitude for you "

Sora try to remember her memories with Taichi ;How he always support her for anything, how really protective him to her ,etc (sorry I'm to lazy to write all). Then she realized that Mimi's right

"See ? I don't get it I always think that you have you special feeling to him but well you end up with Yamato after all , do you never have special feeling to him ?" ask Mimi curiously 

"Well I do have but I don't know how can it's change ,while Yamato said that he loves me ,I guess I love him too but well I don't know just .okay I must admit that Tachi always in my mind "

"Well it's no too late to tell him the truth if you like him, you know that girl Mariko Hatasee ? ,I think she like Taichi and she will do anything to get him ,after that maybe you'll be regret "

"But I'm not pretty sure about this, does I really love him or not "

"Listen, I know that the hardest thing is to understand our heart , I never understand mind too .But ask your deep heart and think clearly you'll know who's you really love and cared about it's work to me "

"But why he said I never cared about him ?"

"Maybe it's because you look dumped him after you go with Yamato "

"He think like that ? but we still friends after all and we always try to help each other and everything "

"Why you just don't ask him ? I'm not him !"

"You right , but hey Mimi you know I guess you're more mature than me now "

"Really huh ? (she's smiling) experience make me learn ,and you teach me about that ,let's finished our work "

And bla… bla… and their chocolate is already set (so soon huh ? )

"Wow your chocolate is so cool Sora ! I love that Soccer Ball shape and the smell is really good. Taichi will be very.. you know what "

"Thanks ,but your mine is so cool too the guitar shape is really compatible for Yamato"

"Thanks, I hope he'll like it "

"So which day we must give this chocolate Saturday or Sunday ?"

"Mine is Sunday, because Sunday it's valentine. We make it for valentine so we must give it in valentine too, right ?"

"Yeah ,that's good idea ,Mimi "

And bla.. bla.. bla.. they're sleeping right now (should I tell the detail ? it's 2.00 Am now .And I need a sleep too )

Yagami Residence 

After bla.. bla.. bla.. Now Miyako and Hikari already finished their chocolate

"Wow Hikari your angel shape chocolate that you'll give to Takeru is really nice !"

"Thanks your chocolate is cool too ,it's really look like Ken's face (_Miyako's chocolate 's shape is Ken's face that smiling ,I don't have any other idea ,sorry ^_^_)

"Well I hope Ken will enjoy this "

"He will anyway ,how can you know that you like Ken more than friend ?"

"Huh, why you suddenly ask this ?"

"Just wondering ,so ?"

"I just know it that's all ,we realized that we both need and cared about each other "

"Just that ? but friend also like that too ,right ?"

"I think lover and friend actually have same meaning , love is start from friendship ,right ? just the different is we want to know each other more deeper and well I guess we need him/her more than the others"

"How can you know ,that you need him/her more than the others ?"

"Hikari , love is hard to describe ,it's not like History or something like that .We never know why love can appear in our heart ,it's just appear and heart told us which person we love .Love also make us learn to be mature and… happy "

"I see ,but if so why love can be so painful like I see how sad Sora after she break up ?"

"I don't know about that, you must ask Sora .Why do you ask anyway Hikari ?"

"No ,well it's about Takeru ,I fell something different is not like friendship feeling ,I just curious about this feeling "

"Ooh I see , I don't want to said it love ,your heart will tell you and you'll realized what's that feeling ..soon "

"Okay thanks for your advice .Miyako "

"Friends help each other right ?"

"Bingo !" she talk like Miyako's .They both laugh together after that.

"Oh yeah anyway where's Taichi ?"

"He go after he take a phone from a girl "

"Girl ? Sora ?Mimi ?"

"No her name is well… Hatasee ,Mariko Hatasee if I don't wrong "

"I never know that he has friend with that name "

"Me too "  
  


Taichi is talking to Mariko Hatasee now

"Along with this chocolate ,I want to.. to.. tell that I …I love you Taichi "

Taichi is pretty surprised with her words ,he can't understand it for a while "What ,you love me ?"

"Yeah since our first meet I know that my heart is yours "

"But I don't get it , you have a boyfriend ,right ? Masami Takeshi ?"

"It's already over Taichi , I don't love him anymore. I love you "

"I .. but I.. " before he can said anything she kiss him .

Taichi can't accept that kiss ,he release his lip from her 

"What the hell that's going on with you ?" said Taichi loudly then he realized that a reddish haired girl with red eyes staring at them and it's "Sora ?"

Sora stand up like statue in there staring at them ,she look very pale ,her mouth is open , and she look very shocked .Then she run from there .

"Sora, Wait !" her try to follow her but he can't because Mariko grabbing his hand

"Wait Taichi, don't you like my kiss ? why you try to avoid it ?"

"It's all your fault ! listen I don't have any feelings for you and your kiss is doesn't mean anything for me ! I love Sora and because you it's all mess ! get way from my sight !" then he run to try to find Sora .Mariko just stand up in there with shocked look .

Sora is running very fast now, she's crying and her mind is messed up .She said to herself "Why I must running ,if Taichi loves her, why my heart is really hurt, why ?"

Taichi can see Sora's reddish hair now ,he make his run faster to catch her "Sora wait !"

Finally he can catch her ,"Sora listen to me !" he grab her hand

"Leave me alone !" she try to release her hand 

"No listen ,there's nothing happen between me and her " now he grab her shoulder 

"I don't care ,what happen with you and her " with tremble voice ,she still try to release her shoulder from Taichi

"So why you cry and run ,huh ?"

"It's not your business ! leave me alone !"

"No answer me, Sora !"

"I don't have anything to answer for !, now can you leave me alone ?"

Taichi can't hold her feelings anymore, then he kiss her 

Sora fell her mind is empty and her heart look want to jump out ,but then she make her mind clear then she pushing him away "What are you doing try to embarrassed me ? Just leave me alone !" she try to run but Taichi don't let her go.

"No , you accept my kiss is mean that you love me, right ?"

"I'm not ! , just go back to your pretty girl ,and leave me alone ! "

"There's nothing that happen between me and her Sora ,she said that she love me but I don't love her then she suddenly kissed me ,but I try to avoid it ,you look it right ? I said ' What the hell that's going on with you ?' please trust me ! ,I don't want to loose you this time anymore ,I want to said that I love you ,Sora ,and I really do .I'm really regret while I know you and Yamato are lovers ,because my prestige and hesitancy I loose you but now I don't want that happen anymore. I love you ,finally I can said that .And if you don't, I don't care but the important things is I already admit it "

Sora can't said anything , she doesn't know what she must said ,but finally she can said something "I don't know Taichi, my mind is mess up , I don't what I must said ,I don't know, don't know… I don't know " said Sora confusedly, she shaking her head 

"Just said you will think about it ,okay ?after your mind is clear ,please ?"

"Okay, I'll ,good bye ,Taichi "

"Should I accompany you ?you look very pale "

"No ,I'm fine ,I just want to go home now ,good bye "

"Okay bye, be careful okay ? "

"I'll "

After Sora go he said "She love me, I can see it " he's smiling

They don't know that Yamato see them since a while ago ,his expression is hard to though ,then a sweet voice greet him "Hi Yamato "

He turning back and see Mimi smiling at her "Mimi ?"

"So you already see what's going on with our best friends ,huh ?"

"You mean Sora and Taichi ?"

"Yeah of course, who else ?"

"Yes "

"So what's your opinion ?" 

"Should I have an opinion about that ?"

"Your face's expression is so hard to though, Yamato you don't get angry or jealous because that,do you ?"

" What do you think ,Mimi ?.Am I angry or happy ?"

"You're jealous I can see it "

"You're wrong Mimi, I'm not, for the truth I even don't know what's my opinion "

"Listen Yamato I can see that you still love Sora, but you both don't happy together. So please, let Sora find her happiness with Taichi "

"Okay, so where I must find my happiness ? ,with who ?"

"There's many girl in this world not only Sora, I believe that you can find your happiness with one of them "

"With one of them ,huh ? but why I always be the victim ?, why I always be the suffer ? .Why I can't find my happiness ? ,WHY ?" said Yamato loudly ,his blue eyes is glistening.

"Since kid I never can have the happiness that I always want ! I think I will have it with Sora, but I don't ,can you explain why, Mimi ?" said him once again

"Yamato ,I.. (she bite her lip for a while) listen ,it's not true that you never have happiness that you want .You have it with us, your friends, your parents, and remember Takeru your brother "

"It's not same,you can't understand it ,Mimi, you'll never understand it ! just leave me alone !"

"Yamato listen I'm sorry if my words make you sad ,I just want to make you look the reality .Sora love Taichi ,it's the reality .You must accept it .She happy with him not with you "

Yamato don't said anything, he just quite ,and his blue eyes looks empty .Mimi can't stand anymore she grabbing Yamato 's shoulder and she said loudly "Look at me Yamato ! you must face the reality ! You're strong guy remember while you protect me from Mike ? you can handle this I know. But what you must do is try to accept this ! I know that it's hard but soon you'll be forget this, I can understand what's your feel right now ,this also happen to me too "

Yamato still quite but then he said "Leave me alone, Mimi ! I don't need you,Sora or anybody ! Go away don't bother me again ,you.. you.. suck and snobby girl !" she push Mimi away

After Mimi hear that her heart is like shoot by an arrow (_it's not a cupid's arrow_ ) ,"You say what ? I'm a suck and snobby girl ?(tears come to her cheek )I try to help you ,this your response ? You know you're jerk the jerkest boy in this world ! I swear I'll never want to look you anymore !" then she running away from that place (running again well I love running scene ^_^)

After Mimi go ,Yamato still stand up there like a statue , his eyes still look empty then he said "Why this happen to me ,Why ?" he's crying 

Takaishi's Residence

"Hi Mom ,I'm home " greet Takeru

"Hello ,Takeru ,so it's your basket ball practice going well ?"

"Yeah of course ,do you have any food ,mom ?I really hungry now "

"Sure ,here I'm already prepare it (she get the plate and everything) ,sit and eat "

"Thanks mom !"

Then Takeru remember about his problem about Hikari, after think for a while he decided to ask his mother about this "

"Mom, can I ask something ?"

"Sure, what's that ?"

"Why you divorced with dad ?"

Mrs Takaishi is quite for a while ,she's a bit surprised about his son's question ,then she said "You know the answer ,right ? we don't compatible to each other ,we always fights ,fights, and fights so because that ,we both decided to divorced and find our own happiness ,that's all "

"Why you and dad not compatible for each other ?,and why you both don't realized it before get married ?"

"We have a lot of difference opinion about everything,It's our fault we think we already compatible with each other without try to know each deeper "

"But do you love dad, mom ?"

"Well in the past yes but now it's just friendship feeling ,that's all "

"So both of you end up like Sora & Yamato "

"No ,it's different even the reason is same but Sora & Yamato is not wife & husband like us ,they break up just as a lovers "

"Is there any love relationship that can forever ?"

"Of course there's but it's seldom to find it in this century ,but yeah there's ,Takeru why do you ask this problem ,huh ?do you have any problem ?"

"I like somebody well actually maybe I love that person ,but I just afraid to get you know more than friends relationship. I 'm afraid that it'll end like mom and dad or Yamato and Sora "

"So that's the problem ,why you don't tell ,Takeru ?it's Hikari, right ?"

"How can mom knew it ?"

"I'm your mother ,Takeru. Mothers always know what's going on with their kid. You don't need to be afraid if you really like her just tell her, and let everything run with itself, we'll never know what happen tomorrow or the next day, right ? do everything that you can do now, I don't want you to be regret ,loose the person that you love, because too much things that you consider inthis life "

"I get it ,mom. Now I'm pretty sure about my feelings ,like you said let everything run by itself , thank you ,Mom "

"Don't worry dear, it's my job to help my child ,I hope Hikari have the same feeling like you too "

"I hope so "

Takenouchi's Residence

"I'm home "said Sora with weakly voice

"Hi Sora, (after she see her daughter 's expression) what happen ,Sora ?Something wrong ?"

"Nothing, mom .I 'm just not in good mood now "

"It's something happen in Mimi's house ?"

"No it's fun in there ,I just feel not good .I just want to take a rest now "

"Are you sick ?" she check her daughter 's forehead

"No ,I'm okay ,I just need a rest " then she go to her room

"What happen to her ?" ask Mrs Takenouchi

After change her cloth , Sora's laying in her bed ,she try to clear her mind ,and try to remember all memory about she and Taichi, she and Yamato , Mimi's advice, etc

"I love you, Sora ,Please think about it" she remember Taichi's word

"We must break up " she remember the time that she break up with Yamato

"It's not too late to tell the truth ,Sora ,Taichi loves you " Mimi's advice

"I love you " she remember while Yamato admit his love

That memories keep repeat in her head again,again and again

"Uuuh ! I don't know, I don't know !"

"Sora are you okay ?" I hear that you screaming " said her mother she get in to her daughter 's room

"I.. I'm okay mom, I'm fine "

"You're not , what's happen can you tell me ?"

"Just a high school's student problem, mom .Don't worry "

"No, you look very depressed , what's wrong ? you can tell me I'm your mother ,maybe I can help you with your problem "

"Okay I guess you right ,Taichi said he love me , and I confused about my feeling to him ,I just ..I don't know my mind is mess up "

"Younever look like this while you and Yamato being a lover "

"It's different ,mom .Because… well it' s just different and I don't know why "

"I think I know because for you he have a big mean in your life ,right ?"

"Yeah maybe I don't know "

"So why you been so confused ,you just need to ask your heart ,you love him or not "

"I already try but I still can't find the answer , mom I want to ask if I feel my heart is very hurt and I fell lonely because I look Taichi kissed the other girl, does it mean something ?"

"Yeah maybe it's love, but I don't, I'm not you Sora but I guess is love "

"But I'm not pretty sure about it "

"The reason why you become so confused maybe because you afraid that the truth is you love him ,and you afraid you'll be hurt again like while you break up with Yamato "

"Really ?"

"Sure, I can look it in your face's expression love ,pain, confused it's all in your face .Listen Sora try to think clearly ,okay ? you can't think if your mind is mess ,my advice take a rest for a while, after you wake up your mind is will be more clear ,trust me "

"Okay I'll try it ""Good "

"Thanks mom for the advice ,you're the best mother in this world "she hug her mother

"Sure, now try to take a rest ,okay ?""Okay"

Ishida's Residence

"Hi ,dad .You go home early" greet Yamato 

"Hi Yamato, (Mr Ishida look at his son face and he know that something wrong), what's up ? you look bad, son "

"Nothing , teenage always have problem ,right ?"

"Yeah but.. hey Yamato if you have problem why you don't tell me ,maybe I can help you "

"I guess it'll rain today, since when you care about my problem ,dad ? "

"Since you born son, I know I'll never show clearly that I care about your problem since you kid until now ,but trust me that I care .We are seldom have a talk together so why we don't use this time to talk ?"

"Okay , I want to ask why I never been so lucky with girl ?"

"Why you ask that ?"

"Just wondering because today I look Sora and Taichi admit love to each other ,that's mean she really fast to forget me ,right ?"

"So that's the problem, do you still love her Yamato ?"

"Yes ,I guess I still "

"Just a guess ,huh ?"

"No, I really love her ,and it's not easy to forget her even we already break up"

"You know Yamato, sometimes I think you don't love Sora ,but you love that love "

"Love that love ?"

"Yeah it's mean you like that love and that's make you think that you love Sora .And I know you like Sora but it's because you see the mother's figure that you always want in your life, that's your reason , right son ?

"Yes I like her mother figure ,that I never get in my life "

"And Sora find a father figure in you ,she doesn't have father that's why she likes you back "

"So ,what do you mean by that ?"

"So actually you both don't love each other ,but you both love the figure in each other personality"

"We do but I think .."

"Son , I'll give you time to think, okay ? you'll realized what your true feeling to her soon and If you already know it, face that reality ,don't run away from it ,k ?" the Mr Ishida go to his room 

After hear that he remember Mimi's word "Face the reality ,Yamato !" 

"It 's their right ? Am I try to run away from the reality ?"

Takenouchi Residence

Sora 's staring at the hair clip that Taichi give it to her for her birthday (_remember the movie ?_)

"Do I love you Taichi ?" ask her to herself

Then something hit her room's window ,she check it and she look Yamato in there and he give a sign to go down and talk to him . Sora nod to him and go to the down stair .

"Sora, where do you want to go ? it's already late "

"Yamato is outside now , he want to talk with me ,can I mom ?"

"Okay ,but don't chat so long it's already late "

"Thanks mom " She go to the outside now

"Hi Sora " greet Yamato

"Hi, Yamato .What's up ?"

"I just want to ask you ,that do you still love me ?"

She's very surprising about that question "What do you mean ? ,we already break up, right ?"

"I know, I just want to know "

"I…I don't know ,my heart is messed up this time, I'm sorry "

"Because Taichi ?"

"You know it ? how can you know about that ?"

"I look you and Taichi in this morning ,he kissed you right ?"

Sora can't said anything now. 

"Sora I just want to ask you still love me or not ,please answer me !"

"I don't know, why you force me ? I don't know.. I don't know.. !" she try to run to her house ,but Yamato grab her hand.

"Yes you know Sora ,if you love Taichi it's all right .I just curious "

"I can't answer that now ,Yamato I'm sorry .I just don't know "

"Okay let me make this more easy for you .Do you like me because my father figure ?"

"I.. I , yeah that's one of my reason "

"Do you love me because that ? because I know that I love you because your mother figure that I never get in my life "

"You love me because that ?" ask Sora , Yamato 's nodding

Sora try to keep clear her mind now ,she remember Mimi's word 'Ask your deep heart and think clearly you'll know who's you really love and cared about ' .She remember her moment with Taichi and the others is with Yamato ,finally ( _well I really want to stop this ! or this story will be 100 pages ! _) she realized that her true love is Taichi not Yamato ,she just like Yamato because his father figure and (_whatever she just doesn't love him ,sorry Sorato fans, but next I'll write Sorato I promise ^_^)_

"You know Yamato ,you right I love you because your father figure , but I really like your personality trust me Yamato ,just in the different way I mean as friend "

"Me too ,Sora .Hey if you really love Taichi, I'll support you both .Taichi is really a nice guy "

"Hey thanks ,I hope you'll find your true love too ,soon !"

"Thank you ,from now we'll be a pure friends ,okay ?"

"Yeah "

"Can I hug you ?,it's just a friendship hug ,don't worry "

"Sure "They hugging for a while (_well at least I give a bit Sorato in here ,right ?_ )

Finally they apart "Thanks again Yamato, it's already late, see ya tomorrow !"

"Okay, good bye "

But too bad Taichi look that hugging scene (_well my friends want me to give more conflict in here, but I promise this' s the last conflict for them "I'm already tired to typing this story !")_

"You still love him, Sora .Okay I'll not expect you anymore. Good Bye " said Taichi (_I don't mean he will kill himself !_ )

Tomorrow morning ,City's Park

Yamato look Mimi sit alone in the park's chair ,she look sad . Yamato feel so guilty when he remember that his word to her is so rude last time "You're suck and snooby girl !" "I must apologize to her "

He walk to her place "Hi Mimi "

Mimi's surprising ,she turn back and look Yamato ,her face expression change to angriness expression "What do you want now ? Tease me again ,huh ? sorry but I have more important business to do now than hear your rude word to me " she walked to other direction ,but Yamato grab her hand ( _I like grabbing hand moment ^_^_ ) 

"Listen I just want to apologize, I know my word in that time is so rude but that time my mind is really messed up , I'm so sorry ,Mimi .I promise that it'll never happen again "

"Well that's good, but I still can't forget your words "

"Listen Mimi ,I already told you that time my mind is I even don't 1 plus 1 while that .So please can we be a friend again ?I don't want to loose a great friend like you ,Mimi "

Finally she's smiling "Okay I forgive you, I just hope that will never happen anymore"

"It won't "

"How about you know Sora & Taichi problem ?"

"I'm already realized that I don't love Sora ,also I'm already talk to her about it .So now we are pure friends "

"You don't love her ? "

"It's long story ,maybe we can go to somewhere to talk about it, but we still friends right ?"

"Yeah ,we 're " they 're shaking their hand "Good "

"Oh ,I almost forget ,here (she give a green box to him )"

"What's this ?"

"A valentine chocolate of course ,it's February 14th "

"Thanks (he's smiling) can I open it ?""Sure "

"Wow it's really cute ! a guitar's chocolate shape "

"Yeah I make it special for you .It's to show my thanks for you for your help last time .I almost want to thrash it today but luckily I don't ,you like it ?"

"Yeah it's… really.. good ,thanks Mimi " he hugged her 

Mimi 's a bit surprised about Yamato's attitude but she's hugging him back 

"No problem " hugging for a while , finally they apart (_Sorry Jyoumi, Koumi fans but I choose Mimato for now_,gomen ! )

"Hey Yamato, can you tell me about your story about Sora ?"

"Okay, I know a good café in here ,let's go "

"Okay, come on !"

***

Sora is trying to find Taichi but she can't find him anywhere until she remember the place that they both first met (_remember it's just a fan fiction !_ ) then she go to that place ;a small park in that town. After she arrived she look Taichi playing soccer, by himself in that park "Taichi !" she call him .He turned back and looked Sora ,he's smiling but his face look sad "Hi Sora " greet him

Sora felt weird about Taichi's expression "Hi Taichi so what're you doing in here ?"

"Just remember the old memories " he kicks the ball once again

"Yeah this place has a lot of memories " 

"Right ,do you remember about our first met in here ,Sora ?"

"Yeah ,time is so fast right ?,we just 5 while that now we're 17 "

"Yep, it's already 12 years ,time is really fast "

"I remember while you help me when my leg is injured in our first met Taichi (she's smiling) thanks again for that "

"(Taichi's smiling ) Yeah I remember I looked you slipped and fall down, when that my feelings just said to help you out and I felt that you'll be my good friend "

"Your fell it's right, Taichi " 

Taichi gazed at Sora for a while "So,Sora why you come to this place ?"

"I try to find you Taichi, and I remember this place "

"Me for what ?"

"It's Valentine I want to give you a chocolate (she search something in her bag ) here it's for you (she give him a blue box ) "

Taichi don't take it ,his face getting more weird "Why you must give it to me ?" with coldly voice

Sora felt strange about his attitude "Well you're my friends ,and I always give a chocolate for everyone ,and because I already promise to you ,Taichi "

"I don't need it Sora, just give it to Yamato "

"What happen to you Taichi ,you look very weird "

"Sora what's your answer about yesterday ?"

Sora know Taichi will ask that but she ready for the answer,but when she will said something Taichi cut her word.

"I know you still love Yamato, right ?I look you both hugged yesterday "

Now Sora know why he looked very weird "It's not…."

"I know Sora you don't need to said anything (he cut her words again ) you already choose him for the second time I'm okay I just want to said no matter what happen I'll always love you and you' re the person that I cared most " then he walk to the other direction

"Wait Taichi ,I love you too !"( _finally ! ,this will end soon ! ^_^)_

Taichi stopped his feet ,he turned back to Sora ,he just don't believe about Sora 's word " What are you say Sora ?"

"I love you ,now I can realized that you're the person that I cared most Taichi "

"But … I can't understand , you and Yamato yesterday .."

"It's just friendship hug ,Taichi we just talk about the true feelings between us "

"I .. don't what I must said " (_me too ! I don't have nay idea what_I must write !)

"(she's smiling and she approach him ) Just said that you love me too ,Taichi " then she hugged him .

Taichi still can't believe what just happen ,everything is change very fast but while Sora hugged him he can clear his mind and he hugged her back "I love you ,Sora. I really wait until you said this, Sora "

Finally they apart ,Taichi kissed Sora's forehead "Thanks for everything Sora " 

Sora's smiling "Me too, hey can you take my chocolate now ?"

"Sure,(he open the blue box) wow thanks Sora you fulfill your promise it's really cute , but… wait it's the taste good I remember your cake is burned last time Sora !"

"Hey ! if you think so give back the chocolate " said her with angry voice

"Hey it's just kidding ,I think the taste will be nice ,hey thanks again,k ? he hugged her again

"Sure ,you know Taichi I'm happy that we admit that we love each other in the place that we first met ,maybe it's already our destiny to be together "

"You right , we're "

Yamato looked at that moment since the beginning ,he smiled and said "I hope you both happy , guys " then he leave that place.

Hikari walked to the Takaishi's residence now, she want to give her chocolate to Takeru ,her foot is still a bit hurt because that she can't walk too fast .While she arrived in Takaishi's she look many girls in there "Wow , I guess I can't give it now, I think I'll go to Daisuke's first "

But then she looked Takeru walked to his apartment ,the girls look at him too they run and try to catch him . "Woaa ! "said Takeru he try to release and run from all of that girls (_poor Takeru ^_^)_

Unfortunately while all of that girls try to catch Takeru they hit Hikari very hard ,she fall down, and sitting in the floor now ,she hold her foot .

Takeru see her , he really worried about her and try to release from all of that girls (_which will be very hard I guess ^_^_ ) Finally he can and he approach her "Are you okay Hikari ?" he ask her worriedly he hold her foot too .

"Yeah I guess ,but I guess I need help to stand up "

"Let me help you " he holds her hand and shoulder 

"Thanks Takeru "

The girls still stared at them (_well they feel jealous about what just happen_^_^ )

"Can you guys leave us now ? thanks for all of your attention for me but my friend need my help now. Maybe in Monday we can finished our problem " said Takeru

And of all that girls is leave them ,well with disappointed expression.

"Come on we go to my apartment and check your foot "

"No is okay ,Takeru I'm fine "

"No, come on I don't want your foot getting worst "

He help her to walked to Takeru's apartment

"Come on sit in here " he helped her to sit 

"Thanks "

"Let me check your foot " he checked it for a while 

"I guess it's okay maybe just twisted a little bit I'll try to get a medicine for you ,Hikari"

"No Takeru, I'm fine it'll be recover soon "

"You always like that Hikari, always said that it's fine and everything but it's not, listen I have a good medicine for your foot I'll get it now "

He leave her for a while and come back with a medicine bottle 

"Here , you just need to spread it ,my mom said this medicine is really great.Need I to help you ?"

"No I can do it by myself ,Thanks Takeru " she spread that medicine in her foot (_you don't expect Takeru to do it ,don't you ? ^_^_)

"Here ( she give that bottle to Takeru ) I think it much better now ,thanks (she's smiling) "

"Great ,why you force your self to walked if your foot is not recover yet, Hikari ?"

"No it's already recover maybe just a little hurt ,and it's valentine now I must give all of this chocolate to my friends include you ,Takeru "

" You can do it in Monday ,like I said I don't want anything bad happen to you ,so please don't force your self anymore, okay ?" said him with begging expression

"Okay, but here (she take a yellow box from her pink bag) it's for you " she give him that box

"A chocolate ? can I open it ?"

"Sure ,well I hope you like it "

"Wow it's angel shape ,thanks a lot Hikari is really nice "

"Well first I want to make it to be a basket ball but I guess angel is more better because you look an angel for me Takeru "

"(He's smiling) You too Hikari "

They gazed at each other for a while until Hikari said "Okay I must go now I have many chocolate to deliver now " Hikari think it's not the right time to tell her feelings now.

Takeru thinking fast now "Hey Hikari I have something to tell you "

"Huh ? what's that ?"

"But promise whatever I said it won't change anything between us ,k ?"

"Okay ,so ?"

"I guess we already admit that we cared about each other yesterday but I want to tell that I.. I guess I love you Hikari " (_yeah ! finally this story will be over just in few minutes ! ^_^ _)

"Should I be happy about this ?" ask Hikari to herself "Really ?"

"Yeah that feelings is more clear while you have an accident with your foot .I'm really worried about you and everything and it makes me know that I really cared about you "

"(Hikari smiling ) well you know what I guess I love you too "

"Really ? you 're ?"

"Yeah until I ask many people I guess I love you too ,you're the prson that I cared most Takeru"

"So ,even we already know each other feeling I guess is won't change anything between us "

"Maybe just a little bit ,before we step to another relationship I guess we must know each other better "

"You right ,Hikari .But if we don't try how can we know it'll be work or not "

"Yeah maybe, okay maybe we can be a lovers now, but promise me Takeru even we don't compatible to each other we still a great friends ,k ?"

"I promise Hikari " he hold her hand and then he hugged her "I promise ,and I love you "

"I love you too ,Takeru " she hugged him back 

And that valentine is be the best valentine that they ever had . THE END (_finally !!! ^_^ But maybe I will continue it later if I'm in mood )_

_ _

_ _

Okay that's all folks, thanks a lot for your reading ! ^_^ please review it if you have time flames, idea, compliment ,etc I take it all .Don't forget to read my other fics ,k ? see ya ! 

~Matchmaker99~

_ _


End file.
